


Solo una volta all'anno

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Chakra insanguinato [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, soldier!au
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 12:53:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14977556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Kakashi è un ex-medico militare e Iruka il suo ex-allievo, ancora nell'esercito. E, per quanto un forte sentimento li leghi, si riescono a vedere sempre e solo una volta all'anno.Scritta ispirandomi al Giorno 4 del #grayoloturia: Trova una ship adatta a Hurt di Johnny Cash.Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vt1Pwfnh5pc.Testo utilizzato: http://testitradotti.wikitesti.com/2014/04/hurt-testo-traduzione-e-video-ufficiale-del-singolo-di-johnny-cash/.★Fandom: Naruto★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa alla Challenge “Notte di Tanabata” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 887★ Prompt:: 5. A e B riescono a vedersi solo una volta all’anno.





	Solo una volta all'anno

Solo una volta all'anno  
  
  


Iruka osservò Kakashi sfilarsi il camice candido e la mascherina.

Si appoggiò contro lo schienale del divano e si grattò il naso, lì dove c’era la sua cicatrice.

“Possibile che riusciamo a vederci sempre e solo una volta l’anno? Sembra quasi una maledizione” si lamento Kakashi. Si voltò e appoggiò la mano su un fianco, piegò di lato il capo facendo ondeggiare i corti capelli grigi.

“Almeno questa volta è giusto in tempo per una festa tradizionale, così abbiamo qualcosa da fare. Anche se questa situazione non piace nemmeno a me. Sono sempre in missione” mormorò Iruka. Il suo viso era accaldato e mosse il ventaglio, facendosi un po’ d’aria.

Kakashi raggiunse un ventilatore e lo accese.

“Hai scelto tu la vita del soldato. Io l’ho lasciata per entrare in ospedale quando ho capito che preferivo vivere a lungo, piuttosto che seguire le orme di mio padre” ribatté.

Raggiunse l’altro e si sedette sul bracciolo della poltrona.

“Se sei già così accaldato, se ti aumenta ancora un po’ la temperatura, non si noterà” sussurrò seducente. Piegò la schiena e gli baciò il collo in più punti, gli mordicchiò la pelle e succhiò.

Iruka arrossì e avvertì una fitta al basso ventre, sentì i pantaloni stringergli. Si nascose la bocca con una mano, mentre l’altro leccava e gli sfuggì un gemito.

Kakashi gli tolse la mano dalla bocca.

“Se non ti sento, non è divertente” ribatté.

“Ka-Ka… Ka… Kaka…shi” biascicò, mugolando di piacere. Quest’ultimo gli sciolse i capelli e gli passò le dita tra le ciocche.

“V-voi siete stato… il migliore addestratore… che potessi avere. Però, spero di non ritrovarmi nello stesso rapporto, con le mie reclute” farfugliò Iruka.

Kakashi fece una risata roca ed iniziò a spogliarlo.

“Magari alla festa andiamo dopo. Ci vediamo così poche volte, che mi sembra ingiusto sprecarle” mormorò.

Iruka annuì, Kakashi si alzò e chiuse a chiave la porta del suo studio medico.

“Puoi stare tranquillo, io questo rapporto ce l’ho solo con te” disse con tono atono. Si voltò e raggiunse nuovamente l’altro, si piegò in avanti e gli afferrò il mento, obbligandolo ad alzare il capo. “Vuoi dirmi che vuoi qualcun altro? Che sogni qualcun altro?” disse con voce roca.

Iruka socchiuse le gambe e scosse il capo.

“No. Voglio molto bene a parecchi di loro, tra cui il mio ex-allievo Naruto. E ho molte amiche anche donne, ma voi siete voi.

“Quando ti ho conosciuto ero quasi crollato, non mi era venuto in mente che potessi cambiare vita. Non sentivo più nessun tipo di emozione, ero arrivato a ferirmi da solo. Per potermi concentrare sul dolore abbastanza da sentire qualcosa di reale”. Iniziò a dire Kakashi. Gli slacciò i pantaloni e glieli abbassò. “Mio padre è morto piangendo una bandiera e una guerra persa. Io per lui nemmeno esistevo, soprattutto da quando mia madre era morta. Ubriaco e disonorato, quando in guerra era stato un eroe. Avrei fatto la sua stessa fine, una serie di medaglie vuote e fredde”. Gli sfilò le scarpe e gli tolse anche i calzini.

“Tu eri orfano, giovane e spaventato. Eppure avevi un gran cuore, sapevi scavare a fondo nelle persone. Mi hai impedito di drogarmi quando quelle punture che facevo di nascosto erano diventate le mie uniche amiche” mormorò.

Iruka piegò di lato il capo, i suoi occhi erano liquidi.

“Non dovete essere così duro con voi stesso. Voi cercavate di salvare delle vite sul campo di battaglia e non sopportavate il peso di quelle che eravate costretto a spezzare. Siete nato con un dono in battaglia, il vostro occhio è quello di un cecchino” ribatté.

Kakashi gli sfilò del tutto i pantaloni.

“Tutte quelle doti non mi sono servite a impedire che tutti quei miei amici morissero. Tutti quelli che conoscevo cadevano sotto i colpi nemici. Ora, in questa nuova vita, posso salvare gli altri. Non sai quante esistenze ho tutelato” mormorò roco. I suoi occhi si arrossarono.

“Eppure, alle volte penso che anche adesso il mio sia un impero di fango. Non tanto perché la gente invidia la posizione a cui sono riuscito ad arrivare. Quelli sono sciocchi pensieri interrotti che non posso riparare. Mi mettano pure una corona di spine, non sarò mai il loro martire”. Proseguì. Sfilò la maglia di Iruka.

“Allora perché?” gli disse quest’ultimo.

“Non riesco a essere felice pensando che siamo così separati. Ogni volta che te ne vai, ci facciamo del male a vicenda” ribatté Kakashi, ammonticchiando i vestiti sul pavimento.

Iruka gli prese il viso tra le mani.

“Vi sentite abbandonato da me? Non volevo farvi soffrire così” disse con voce tremante. Gli baciò la fronte.

“Se ti fossi qui, probabilmente sarei a farti soffrire, a portarti in basso” ribatté Kakashi. Gli abbassò gli slip e gli accarezzò il membro, Iruka sporse in fuori il bacino e ansimò.

“L-lei… non mi farebbe del… male…” ribatté.

“Forse, semplicemente, avrei voluto ricominciare tutto con te al mio fianco” sussurrò Kakashi.

Gli accarezzò i glutei, passandogli le dita sulla pelle nuda

“Kakashi” gemette piano. Kakashi gli baciò l’interno della coscia.

“Quando mi chiami così, mi fai perdere la testa” disse roco.

< Vorrei che fossi sempre qui, non solo una volta all’anno > pensò.

 


End file.
